


Тоска по дому

by mizuame, WTF Akatsuki no Yona 2021 (fandomAkatsukiNoYona)



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Out of Character, Past Tense, WTF Akatsuki no Yona 2021, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, Winter Fandom Kombat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuame/pseuds/mizuame, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAkatsukiNoYona/pseuds/WTF%20Akatsuki%20no%20Yona%202021
Summary: Киджа без сомнений последовал за своим хозяином, но со временем в его сердце поселилась тоска.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: AkaYona: ЗФБ21|Q2: тексты GT, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Тоска по дому

**Author's Note:**

> Возможен ООС.

Следуя своей Судьбе, Дракон Киджа покинул родной дом вместе с юной красноволосой принцессой. Он без сожаления ушел из деревни, где прожил всю свою жизнь, оставил старенькую бабушку, нескольких близких друзей и множество последователей, что поклонялись ему будто божеству. Он шел вперед без единого сомнения, зная, выбранный путь — правильный.

Путешествие давалось непросто. Они продвигались вперед, находя новых драконов и сталкиваясь с новыми испытаниями. Сначала было тяжело: Киджа с трудом справлялся с тяготами новой жизни. Потом стало проще. Потом — почти привычно. Но чем дольше они скитались, чем больше времени проходило, тем сильнее Киджа чувствовал какой-то странный комок в груди.

В хорошие дни, наполненные весельем и подвигами, комок почти не ощущался, скорее становился комочком, почти незаметным, но немного раздражающим. В дни же ненастные, когда дождь лил не переставая, а небо хмурилось темными тучами, он заполнял грудь, подкатывая к горлу и отдаваясь в груди неприятным легким удушьем.

Киджа не знал, что это за комок, но, если бы спросил, ему бы ответили, что имя этому комку — тоска. Тоска по дому, тоска по близким, тоска по жизненному укладу, что так долго был для него привычным и единственным.

Киджа понятия не имел, что мучило его, ведь чувство тоски ранее было ему неведомо. Но все чаще ему казалось, что он видит родных в толпе чужих людей. Он знал: встретить их в столь дальних землях невозможно, но все равно ему мерещились белые макушки на рынках и на улицах городов. Они мелькали то тут, то там, и это не давало Кидже покоя. Ему все время казалось, что это его семья, его родные пришли, чтобы найти его, утешить и поддержать. Он с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не броситься за очередным таким видением, но останавливал себя: мало ли людей с белыми волосами на всем свете. И, несмотря на все уговоры, каждый раз краем взгляда замечая блондина в толпе, Киджа вздрагивал, замирал, а потом стыдливо оправдывался, если его спутники видели заминку.

Время шло, воспоминания о доме приходили все чаще и чаще. Избавиться от тянущего неприятного чувства помогала компания, и Киджа старался больше времени проводить с принцессой, Юном, Шинъей и даже с Хаком. Он разделял отдых с любым, кто готов был его терпеть, лишь бы не оставаться одному. И по большей части это помогало. Помогали и гордость, желание выглядеть идеальным перед принцессой. Они не давали Кидже признаться, открыться, заставляли тщательно скрывать свои чувства, лишь бы никто не увидел его слабости.

Но иногда тоска захлестывала его. Кидже казалось, что он одинок, что он предатель и зря покинул отчий дом. И хотя это совершенно не вязалось с его Судьбой, что пророчили ему предки, он ничего не мог с этим поделать. В такие моменты он уходил от всех, стараясь пережить боль самостоятельно.

Они сидели в небольшом придорожном кабаке — единственном в маленькой деревушке, что оказалась на пути драконов, следующих за своей хозяйкой. Сытная пища, теплый очаг — что, казалось бы, еще нужно для счастья усталым путникам? Вся компания расслабилась, а Киджа все никак не мог успокоиться. Когда они только входили в деревню, ему вновь почудилось, будто кто-то в их одежде — белом с синими полосами плаще — мелькнул в толпе неподалеку. Да еще и мальчишка, что обслуживал их, был дьявольски похож на Кашино, с которым Киджа в детстве пускал кораблики из деревянных щепок.

Все это вкупе с усталостью и нервным днем не давало Кидже покоя. Наконец он решил, что свежий воздух — лучшее лечение. Киджа поднялся, вышел на улицу, сделал пару шагов и прислонился к стенке тут же у окна трактира. Он видел Хака и Йону внутри, они не видели его — идеальное место, чтобы прийти в себя.

Киджа глубоко вдохнул. Он чувствовал, как то нарастает, то расслабляется комок в горле, как дрожат пальцы, как топорщатся от холода чешуйки на руке дракона. Он поднял ладонь и посмотрел на огромные когти.

— Может быть, я не дракон? Может быть, я просто человек? Слабый… — прошептал Киджа почти неслышно. Но договорить он не успел.

— Лорд Хакурю, — послышалось из-за угла очень-очень тихо. Киджа напрягся. Теперь его никто не называл так, это имя осталось в той деревне, там, в горах, которые он без сожаления покинул. Почему же он слышит его вновь? Неужели ему теперь приходят не только видения, но и несуществующие звуки? Киджа помотал головой.

— Лорд Хакурю, — повторился зов. Киджа оглянулся на своих соратников. Йона сидела за столом почти у камина и что-то рассказывала. Хак с легкой улыбкой наблюдал за ней. Других драконов Киджа не видел, но того, что принцесса в безопасности, было достаточно.

— Лорд Хакурю, — услышал вновь Киджа и, глубоко вдохнув, шагнул на голос.

Идти далеко не пришлось: звавший его стоял совсем рядом, прячась в тени. Но даже в вечерних сумерках Киджа сумел увидеть белые пряди волос, что выбились из-под капюшона, и синие полосы подола, выглядывающие из-под плаща.

— Ты! — подался Киджа вперед, хватая за руки пришельца. Тот отстранился, но не вырвался. Киджа попытался рассмотреть лицо под капюшоном, но увидел только широко распахнутые голубые глаза.

— Лорд Хакурю, — зачастил гость, — мы рады, что вы в добром здравии, я принес подарок от жрицы, вашей бабушки. Она велела вам хорошо питаться и достаточно спать. Она здорова и надеется на ваше возвращение. Возьмите, и мне нужно идти. Мы не смеем мешать Судьбе и заветам предков.

Парень высвободил руки, что Киджа все еще легко сжимал, и сунул ему в ладони сверток. Киджа опустил глаза на передачку, повязанную синим бантом, а когда поднял голову, парень уже исчез. Прикрыв глаза и прижимая к груди пакет из дома, Киджа прислонился к стене и долго смотрел на звезды.

— Долго будешь задницу морозить, чертова белая змея? — Киджа вздрогнул, когда внезапно услышал голос Хака. — Свалил, как в воду канул!

— Я… — услышав, как хрипло звучит его голос, Киджа остановился и откашлялся. — Я решил посмотреть на звезды и потерял счет времени.

— Простынешь — мы тебя тут оставим, — пригрозил Хак, подозрительно сощурившись.

— Будто мне нужно твое благословение, чтобы следовать за принцессой Йоной! — задрал подбородок Киджа и, запихнув сверток за пазуху, гордо прошел мимо Хака в кабак.

Остаток вечера Киджа сидел как на иголках. Открывать подарок при всех он был не готов, ему хотелось остаться один на один с воспоминаниями о доме. Наконец большая часть гостей разошлись. Киджа неуверенно поднялся и подошел к стойке, за которой стояли хозяева.

— Я бы хотел прочитать письмо так, чтобы меня не беспокоили, — обратился Киджа к хмурой владелице постоялого двора. Та глянула на него недобро, оценивающе, подумала и кивнула:

— На кухне никого нет, — сказала она хрипло, показывая в сторону.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Киджа и прошел в небольшую арку.

В маленькой кухоньке почти не было места — все занимали чаны, ведра, бочки, ящики. Из-за маленького окна здесь царила полутьма. Киджа открыл дверь на задний двор, давая доступ свету, и уселся на лавку рядом. Бережно и аккуратно он достал сверток и некоторое время просто смотрел на него. Измятая упаковка, истрепанная синяя лента, что-то мягкое внутри — все это будило в Кидже забытые чувства тепла и уюта родного дома. В голову полезли воспоминания:

_вот он сидит на подоконнике, а бабушка вбегает в комнату, ругается на него и тут же утешает, прижимая к себе крепко-крепко…_

_вот ему исполняется десять лет, это дата, которую празднует вся деревня. Жители веселятся, а Кидже дарят огромный пирог с патокой и делают новую — взрослую — прическу…_

_вот они с бабушкой сидят холодным зимним вечером и пьют ее фирменный напиток на травах. Она улыбается и рассказывает древнюю легенду о короле Хирю и четырех драконах, а Киджа слушает, затаив дыхание. Это так давно, но все-таки это — про него…_

Воспоминания смешались, запутались, начали перетекать одно в другое, и Киджа изо всех сил старался сдержать эмоции. Наконец он аккуратно потянул синий бант, и тот развязался почти сразу. Киджа улыбнулся, поднял ленту и убрал в карман — будет чем повязать отросшие волосы.

Расправившись с лентой, Киджа осторожно, чтобы не повредить ненароком то, что прячется под упаковкой, разорвал несколько слоев тонкой, но прочной бумаги, и наконец руки его добрались до скрытого под ней. Он достал из свертка сложенное в несколько раз полотно, расправил его и улыбнулся. Бабушка прислала ему плед.

Киджа смотрел на плед, и улыбка его с каждой минутой становилась все шире и шире. Он развернул его и накинул на плечи. Тотчас же стало теплее. Но главное… главное, что его окутал такой знакомый аромат…

Киджа замер на мгновение, потянул к лицу теплую ткань, уткнулся в нее и закрыл глаза. Вдохнув родной запах отчего дома, Киджа почувствовал, как ком в груди медленно становится меньше. Сделав еще несколько вдохов, Киджа хотел было убрать подарок, как увидел на полу небольшую карточку. Он поднял ее. На послании знакомым с детства почерком было написано:

«Я жду тебя, мой родной. Возвращайся».

Киджа не выдержал и заплакал.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> КОД
>     
> 
> `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AkaYonaWTF21Q2"><img src="https://i1.lensdump.com/i/0GFjyK.png" style="display: block; width: 600px; max-width:100%;"></a>`


End file.
